daniel_dignonfandomcom-20200214-history
Individualized Education Program (IEP) and Collaboration
When developing an IEP for a student with LD there is a team of people that meet. They should meet once a year to revise that IEP. This team is made up of several people who include * At least one the students General education teachers, unless said student does not have a general ed teacher * At least one special education teacher. * A school district representative who has knowledge of both general education and special education. * A school psychologist or other specialist that is able to interrupt the students most current evaluation and test results and the student when developing the transition plan for post school. * A family member. * The student is 16 years of age and maybe included in the IEP meetings sooner if the parents/gaurdians feel it is appropriate prior to age 16. Early participation can help build self advocacy. Six different tests and assessments are needed for the IEP. These tests include # Intelligence test Intelligence testing is done both individually and in groups typically for accelerated or gifted programs. Individual testing is considered o be more reliable. The purpose for these tests are for screening and IQ scores are not included in confidential student documents for that reason. The most reliable tests are considered to be the Stanford Binet and Weschler Individual Scale For Children. 2. Standardized Testing of Achievement Two ways to test achievement are to evaluate large groups as in the school or even the entire school district, and also individualized. Annual state exams Also known as standardized tests e.g.. Iowa Basics and Terra Nova tests. 3. Individualized Achievment Tests These tests are criterion-referenced an standardized tests used for present levels part of an IEP. Some well known and trusted tests include The Woodcock-Johnson Test of Student Achievement, The Peabody Individual Achievement Test and the KeyMath 3 Diagnostic Assessment. These tests shed light on grade and standardized age equivalent scores. These scores and the diagnostic information are effective resources that contribute to writing an IEP. 4. Tests of Functional Behavior Students that have cognitive disabilities and autism require evaluation to identify areas of function and life skills. These skills are necessary to gain fictional independence. The most common ABBLS was created to use with applied behavirol approach. Another well known assessment its the Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scales, second edition. 5. Curriculum Based Assesment CBA are another criterion based test. This test is typically based on the recent curriculum the student is working on. Tests are created to evaluate mathematical text books. A great example of curriculum based assessments are spelling tests and multiple choice tests to help determine a students retention of social studies . 6. Teacher Made Assesments Teachers creat criterion based assessments to evaluate specific IEP goals. these assessments may include written tests, completion of checklists, rubric, or mathematical tasks. These assessments measure the discrete tasks in the IEP. Teacher made assessments should be determined prior to writing the IEPso that the IEP goals can be measured against that is clear and difinitive. My recommendations for families to better understand the an IEP is simple. * Do research on the internet to get better familarized themselves to what an IEP should include and what the proper procedures are in creating one. This will help to maintain accountability on the school. * Get involved, stay involved. By being an active member in the planning will help holding student accountable and maintain the expectations of the IEP at home. * Ask questions, there are no bad questions and answers are free. Stay in the loop on the progress of the student to what to expect next. * Hold yourselves accountable. Be sure to maintain those exceptions at home. Home is where rabbits and education begin and end. Your family member (the student) will greatly benefit and thank you later. it may be a while but eventually they will. The importance communicating and collaborating with families and staff is to create a greater chance for success with exceptional learners. Through great communication comes great outcomes. Trust is one example of why this is important. With open communication and dialog with families and teachers it gives all sides a sense of security. Teachers know that they have a strong partnership with their co teacher and allows for excellent planning. From a families perspective it lets them know there is a plan with an expectation of progress and accountability. This also creates an excellent support system. It allows all parties to be on the same page so the goals set forth become more attainable. With the families and collaborators having the same plans and goals they can all work together to ensure the exceptional learners stay focused and on track to complete assignments on time and correctly with the aid of all involved with out all being present at the same time. When developing appropriate goals for the IEP there are criterion to be met * Review students past achievments. * determine the student's level of educational performance in order to estimate what to be expected for the duration of the IEP. * Categories of instruction must be examined in each deficit area. Below, these may include but are not limited to 1. Social Skills 2. communication 3. Lesure/Recreation 4. Vocational Skills 5. Personal Managment 6. Academics 7. Physical Skills * Asess the success of the goals in the IEP as far as the final outcomes and success in age and grade level standards. * Prioritize the lists of goals accordingly. Goals and objectives affect curricular design but should still remain on focus of the students needs. A students needs include * Reading * writting * listening * organization * study skills * communication * physical development * cognitive processing * problem solving * social skills * play skills * memory * visual perception * attention * behavior * career and community living skills A students IEP goals should pertain to the students needs for specially designed instruction to the specific disability/disabilities that interfere with the students ability to progress in the general curriculum. Goals should not be a restatement of the general curriculum and/or the same curriculum for students without disabilities but rather what curriculum content the student needs to master based on their disabilities. There are six approaches to co-teaching that include # One Teach, One Observe # One Teach, One Assist # Parrellel Teaching # Station Teaching # Alternative Teaching # Team Teaching There are many pros and cons to all six approaches as discussed in all of our readings and some very valid points made in our discussion in week one. some Cons may include confusion for the students especially in one Teach, One Assist. It can be difficult if the teachers are not on the same page and dialed in at all times. In parallel teaching the students are divided into two separate groups with two different teachers instructing the students the same lesson plan at the same time, a pro to this teaching method is that the class is broken down into smaller groups which can allow each teacher to give more attention to students and answer more questions students may have on the lesson. In the model of one teach, one assist this can create a big con. It can make one teacher feel that they are doing all the work and cause animosity and resentment towards the other teacher. This will create a negative learning environment for the students. References: Polloway, Edward A. Strategies for Teaching Learners with Special Needs Bennigohf, A (2019) To Clone, or Not to Clone? M Searle - Ohio Department of Education, 2004 - ERIC Standards-Based Instruction for All Learners: A Treasure Chest for Principal-Led Building Teams in Improving Results for Learners Most At-Risk. https://www.-understood-org.cdn https://www.naset.org